Hit & Miss
by OCaptainMyCaptain-1
Summary: What if Fox hadn't trained Wesley by herself? A young woman mentors Wesley to become an assassin, she turns from hardcore bitch to something she never thought she could ever feel. Wesley Gibson/OC


**Chapter One – Pilot**

She cut the engine of the Hummer, not believing her eyes as she slowly she got out and saw what was left of the Fraternity headquarters. It wasn't much, it was an old Textile Mill that was slightly out of the city around the docks area, there was a bridge breaking it off so it was an isolated island.

Fox had found her at fifteen years old in her parent's mansion as they were killed from a Hit of a rival assassin organization, Veronika Redwölf was next and Fox was there to save the day once more. A Fraternity of Assassins was not what she had planned to settle with, but at least Fox gave her home and that was enough for her. She had nothing to lose, so her training began on her sixteenth birthday.

At first, she thought the Repairman would teach her mechanics or something like that, But she soon found out that was not the case.

"What do you repair?" Redwölf asked, her white eyes eyeing him suspiciously as he unwound the boxing bandage from around his knuckles.

"A life time of bad habits" He answered simply, sounding somewhat cryptic at the same time.

"Then you must have a lot of work"

"Just to keep me busy, what do they call you?" He asked her, she would give him her last name, deciding to be a little mysterious herself.

"Redwölf"

"Nice name, Now if you please sit down and put your hands behind your back." He asked her politely, she looked at him skeptically as she did what she was told as he tied her hands with the bandage.

When their little "session" ended, she really wanted to kick his ass, nobody had ever hit her like that and she was pretty pumped up by the end of it, But what she hated the most was that she couldn't fight back because she was tied.

Hardly did she know the Butcher would be a lot worse but thankfully, Redwölf was a master in the art of knives. At first she thought they were going to use fake ones, but she was glad that she got the real thing.

"Fight me!"

"Fine, but I must warn you, I will kick your ass" Redwölf sung as blood dripped from her forehead before he went to cut her, but she dodged and kicked the knife out of his hand before getting to the floor, sliding underneath him and kicking the backs of his legs. Fox was very proud of her by the end of the lesson; she had never seen anyone move with such agility.

Thankfully she was put into the recovery room where she took a wax bath and had met The Exterminator, he was the only one who she really made friends with.

"I remember the first period I was here. Things are always hard in the beginning. But you'll get used to it."

"I suppose. Thanks for the vodka." She grinned at him, taking one last swig from the bottle before she handed it back over.

Redwölf was even helping him train some of the rodents he kept, It was quite fun but she did not like the bomb experiments on them, she used to be against animal cruelty.

"They love peanut butter you know."

"Now that puts an end to the stereotype created by years of children's films…"

"It's true"

Contrary to what Redwölf had initially thought Fox was giving her a hard time with all the running on trains and driving in a way that broke every single traffic code.

"You're pretty supry Redwölf, where did you learn that?" Fox asked her one day, referring to her excel of skill in speed.

"I guess it's genetics, I've never trained this intense before and it actually seems pretty easy" Redwölf laughed nervously as she managed to keep up a civil convosation with Fox without being interrupted about guns or more training.

"Seriously if you become as good as I think you will, then you are defiantly going to have to teach me some moves"

However, her and Fox became great friends during a short period being there, considering there where both girls and that Redwölf actually looked up to Fox for guidance. She was the only one who could call her Veronika.

The only thing Redwölf was amazingly good at was shooting, she was already able to curve a bullet and now she was trying to do it whenever she wanted not just when she was really in trouble and it was her only choice. Sloan was quite impressed at this.

"Usually people take longer to master this skill." The Gunsmith told her as she cocked the Beretta 92' and aimed it at the target. The Gunsmith was also a very good friend of hers; they actually spent time together when she did not need to train her ass off and he seemed pretty relieved to talk someone else other then Sloan or The Butcher.

It was one day that she and a man named Gary Kirby began training together; he taught her Stealth and Agility that soon became one of her main traits. That is when Sloan took her to the Loom of Fate and explained her what they were actually doing. She got her first assignment and became one of them for good.

Of course, things were not always perfect, especially in 2003 when Sloan had marked her for being one of the best assassins next to Mr X and Cross, Gary wasn't happy about that and decided to do something about it. He had drowned her in the Recovery Room after an assignment and he was killed in a Hit from Fox after she had failed to pull the trigger the first time. Redwölf was later revived by a blind sensei named Stick, and because of her resurrection, her assassin abilities became stronger, but that was also the last time she ever went into the Recovery Room, that day had changed her life for the next five years, and possibly the next five years after that.


End file.
